The Slutty Virgin Cubalibre
by Mika Casey
Summary: The bar was empty, and Penny slipped the drink to Sheldon Cooper, which bubbled in a tall cup and had a round green lime wedged onto the edge of the glass... Sheldon/Penny oneshot


**Disclaimer:** Big Bang Theory (c) Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady.

**Author's Note:** Sheldon _always_ gets what he wants. Its part of his personality. And wouldn't he be outgoing if those certain instincts compelled him to do so? I sure think so.

* * *

It all started with a "slutty" virgin cubalibre on a Friday night.

The bar was empty, and Penny slipped the drink to Sheldon Cooper, which bubbled in a tall cup and had a round green lime wedged onto the edge of the glass. He took it smugly, not realizing that Penny had secretly added a shot of vodka in with the swirling dark liquid when his back was turned. She watched with a coy smile on her face as Sheldon brought the glass up to his lips and pressed it against his mouth and let the cold liquid pass onto his tongue. He downed a quarter of the drink in his first couple of sips before slamming it down on the bar. He let a crooked smile occupy his lips.

"Why does this not taste as my usual drink does?" A playful growl creeped into his voice as he traced circles on his glass with his index finger.

Penny shrugged, trying to hide a smug grin. "It should taste the same, sweetie." She told him.

Gripping the glass once more, Sheldon again raised it to his lips. He downed the rest of the drink, and once it was empty he tilted the glass back and forth. He placed it down on the table and scooted it forward to it was right in front of Penny.

"Another one?" She asked.

Sheldon nodded, and Penny refilled his drink. He took it between his long fingers and sipped more of what he thought was plain diet coke. After downing it, Sheldon's blue eyes rolled up so he was looking up at the cieling. "Delicious. Thanks Penny." He slurred slightly.

Penny laughed. Sheldon obviously didn't have a high alcohol tolerence. He blinked rapidly, tilting his head to the side. "Penny, I feel funny." He dipped his head slightly, staring down at the counter.

She immediately felt guilty for tricking him into ingesting alcohol. "Sheldon? You okay, sweetie?"

"Um." Sheldon gurgled, bringing his face back up so his misty blue eyes gazed into hers. "There are a lot of foreign hormones circulating through my body. I feel like the room is spinning." He spun around on his chair, facing away from the bar as he bowed his head. "Penny! Make it go away!" He whined like a lost puppy.

Rushing around the bar, Penny grabbed his shoulders and shifted him so he was upright. "Sheldon, honey, look at me."

His pale blue eyes appeared fogged up as he peered up at her past his eyelashes. He said nothing, sitting a head taller than her in the high-legged barstool, and tilted his head forward so their foreheads touched. Penny could smell the coke and vodka on his breath, and felt warmth radiating from him. He blinked before stretching his neck foreward and kissing her on the lips. It was clumsy, the way his lips caressed hers, but gentle and shy at the same time.

Although all Penny wanted to do was kiss him back, she had to remind herself that Sheldon was drunk. "Oh, no." She muttered as she tugged her head back looked up at the clock, noting that her shift was over. "Sheldon, I'm going to get my purse from behind the bar, and then we'll go back to my apartment so I can take care of you."

All Sheldon could do was nod and wait for Penny to retrive her things while the room spiraled out of control.

* * *

Sheldon sat on Penny's couch two hours later with a mug of hot chocolate in his hand. A single lamp on a table beside the couch opposite Sheldon, making the room a bit darker than usual.

"I did _what_?" Sheldon gaped in disbelief at Penny.

Penny couldn't help but laugh nervously. "Kissed me." She was sitting on the opposite end of the couch, wearing socks, sweats, and a black tee-shirt, while Sheldon was wearing his Friday night pajamas. Their socks were touching in the middle of the couch. His feet were so much larger than hers, she noticed.

Sheldon appeared confused. "I remember you being there, propping me up, and then..." He froze, remembering what had happened after. "Oh, by Caesar's ghost..." He said, face drained of color. "I kissed you!" His face immediately flushed when he continued thinking about it. To cover his emarassment, Sheldon brought his mug up to his lips and drank more hot chocolate.

After a few moments of deliberating with the mug close to his lips, Sheldon lowered it. "My apologies, Penny. I am aware of your relationship with Leonard, and realize that I crossed a line..."

She interrupted him. "Sheldon, there's nothing going on between me and Leonard. We're just friends."

He looked at her curiously. "You know, Penny, I wasn't very intoxicated. If I had been to the point where I would have done something without some sort of subconcious command, I wouldn't have remembered it so vividly. Your taste was far superior to that of the cubalibre..."

"What are you trying to say, Sheldon?" Penny interjected her words once again, biting down lightly on her lower lip.

Saying nothing to explain himself, Sheldon shifted to place his mug on the coffee table before leaning foreward and stretching his long body out and over her. His face was seeking hers, his mouth once again wanting to feel the sensation of her lips on his, but with more clarity. He ended up on top of her, with her head back against the arm of the chair. His face hovered over hers, while his chest was pressed against hers and her legs were curled around him and resting on the back of his thighs. His hands were next to her torso to keep him from letting all of his weight down onto her, while her own hands instinctively came up and grasped his shoulders.

"Do you mean to push me away?" He questioned her, very aware that his close proximity was rendering her uncomfortable. "You know, I don't do this often. I an not polyamorous, which would mean that I'm in multiple fleeting sexual relationships, nor do I intend to make this what Howard calls a "one night stand", but the chemistry of my body tells me that somehow, my existance will be rendered moot unless I do something about this attraction to you..." His eyes were smoldering blue as he attempted to explain his boldness to her.

Penny shook her head, and drew him in by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his face into hers. Their lips met for a second time that night, first soft and testing, but it wasn't long before Sheldon flitted his tongue over her lips and she gave in, letting him kiss her deeper and a bit more forcefully. He was kissing her animalistically, which she found strangely cute and exciting and simply more primitive.

She felt herself spiraling into oblivion, like she had just downed several shots of straight vodka, but this was so much more intense and it made her feel so aware. Reaching above her head to turn off the light switch, she smiled into Sheldon's kiss as the anticipated what was to come.


End file.
